Goodbye
by AnnikaMalfoy
Summary: Revelations spoilers. Missing moment. Schuyler and Jack's "break up." I was deeply disappointed that she didn't put this scene in the book. So I made one of my own.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Blue Bloods fic. I was gravely disappointed when Schyuler and Jack's "break up" was not in Revelations. It would've been one of the best emotional points of the whole book and she kind of skipped over it like it wasn't that important. So I decided to satisfy my craving for it by doing a missing moments kind of story. This is how I think that conversation would've gone. **

Schuyler walked towards Jack's door. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she reached out to knock. She knew what she was about to do was the right thing but she didn't want to hurt him too much. She closed her eyes as she let her fist connect with the door.

"Come in." came Jack's voice through the door.

If a human was listening, it would've sounded muffled but with her extra sensory hearing it was as clear as if he was standing next to her. Taking a deep breath, she turned the door knob and pushed it open. Jack was sitting at his desk surfing the web on his laptop. He looked up upon her entrance.

"Schuyler, hi." he stated sounding a little surprised.

They hadn't been in the other's room since that first day, nor did they ever seek each other out in the house. They never really knew when or where Mimi would show up. Neither of them needed her to catch them. They'd never hear the end of it.

Schuyler knew that Mimi woudln't mind hearing this conversation, though. After all, Schuyler was giving her want she wanted. Granted, she wasn't doing it because it was what Mimi wanted. She was doing it because it was best for Jack, herself, and the rest of the Blue Bloods. There was also the fact that she was in love with someone else. Mimi was just benefitting from this decision. She had nothing to do with why Schuyler decided to do it.

"I need to talk to you." she stated as she closed the door and sat on his bed.

He got up from his desk and walked over to her.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do this now?" he asked sounding a little apprehensive. "Charles is downstairs and Mimi could be back any minute."

"Don't worry." Schuyler answered. "It's nothing that's gonna get us in trouble. In fact, it's gonna get us out of it."

"I don't understand."

"This has to end Jack. You and me. We're not meant to be together."

"I know. I do but Schuyler, I love you. Asking me to walk away would be like killing my soul." He reached out to stroke her hair but she pulled away.

"But Jack, I want it to end."

She felt a small pang in her heart as she watched the pain flash across his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked. His voice cracked at the end.

"I thought I loved you but after what happened in Corcovado, I know that my heart always belonged to someone else." she explained.

She looked up at Jack who was staring at his hands.

"Who?" he asked. Schuyler had the feeling he was trying hard to fight the tears.

"Oliver." She sighed.

Jack nodded. She put her hand on his in a comforting manner.

"For the sake of honesty, I had made the decision to end things before I realized how I felt about him." she stated sympathetically. "I decided when I found out that you lied to me." She didn't accuse him or use an angry tone. She said it as a fact. She knew the reasons behind the lie and could never hate him for it. "You told me that you could but the bond. But you can't. If you did, by law, you'd have to be killed. Either by the conclave or Mimi herself. And even if you survived them, you'd slowly die over the years without your true soul mate."

He looked back at her sadly.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Lawrence." she stated.

"So it would be pointless to try and convince that he was the one that lied."

She gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"And there's nothing I can do to make you stay?"

She shook her head sadly.

"See, I thought I needed you. But I now know that I have everything that I could ever need in Oliver. The boy who got on a plane to follow me to Rio to make sure that I was safe. The boy who blurred the lines between Conduit and vampire because my life depended on it. The boy who was always there no matter how badly I treated him or how many lies I told him about you and I. He's been the only constant in this whole crazy Silver Blood mess. I need his love and support. Just like Mimi needs yours. You are what keeps her in one piece. As much as I don't like her, I've watched her struggle throught this whole ordeal and it's hurt her so bad. She needs to know that she has all of you." she explained.

Jack just nodded at her.

"And the Blue Bloods need the two of you, in one piece, now more than ever. There's a fight ahead and we need the best and the strongest of our kind. And from what I've heard there's nothing stronger than Abbadon and Azreal when they're together."

"And what about you?" Jack said. "I heard you were going to have to be a major part of this too."

"So I've been told. I just wish I had more time with Lawrence to prepare." she replied.

"I'm sorry." He looked back at his hands. "He was a great man. A true Blue Blood to the end."

"Thank you." she stated trying to hide the tears. "I'm just glad Ollie's still here. With Lawrence and Dylan gone and Bliss's sudden silence, he's the only one I have left. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

She looked up at Jack again and saw a fire balzing in his eyes. Something she had never seen before. It was like he had a sudden need to prove himself.

"That's where you're wrong Schuyler." he said voice full of determination. "You have me. You will always have me." He pulled her into a broherly hug. "I don't care what happens between you, me, and Mimi. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head.

She cried into his chest for a few minutes before she pulled away. There was one more thing that she needed to do before the conversation ended. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key to the apartment.

"You better take this." she said stretching out her hand toward him.

"Keep it." he said.

He got off the bed and went to his dresser. He pulled a small box out of the top dawer and brought it back to the bed.

"In fact, give Oliver this one.' He gave the box to Schuyler. "I know, no matter what anyone says, Charles would not approve of you being with him. You deserve a place where you don't have to hide. The secret's safe with me."

She was so full of emotion, she didn't know how to respond. She through her arms around him, the tears threatening to come back.

"Thank you, Jack." she said. "For everything." Then she remembered Mimi. "What about Mimi? She knows about the apartment."

"She won't be a problem anymore." he answered. "She was just angry because she thought she was going to lose me to you. When she finds out she won't she'll go back to simply ignoring you."

To her surprise, Schuyler was relieved by this news. It was getting very tiring trying to anticipate Mimi's next move.

"Do you think, she'd even give me my stuff back?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I'll make sure she does."

Before Schuyler could reply, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out signaling for Jack to give her a second. It was a text from Oliver. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened it.

_Hey Sky, Come 2 the Mercer in 20 minutes, if you can. I have I surpeise for , Ollie. _

She clicked the reply button and punched in,

_I'll b there ,Sky._

Literally a second after her phone rang, she slipped it back in her pocket and turned her attention back to Jack.

"It was Ollie." she said. "I gotta meet him at the Mercer. He has a surprise for me."

"If Charles asks, I'll tell him you went for a walk." Jack replied.

"Thank you." Schuyler smiled.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"He's a lucky guy." Jack stated.

"Mimi doesn't have it too bad either." she replied and headed to the door.

"Goodbye Schuyler." Jack whispered with a sigh.

"Goodbye Jack." she replied as she opened the door a stepped out.

As the door clicked shut, Schuyler breathed a sigh of relief at finally being able to walk away.

**A/N: And there we have it. Please be gentle in your reviews. This is my first crack at the Blue Bloods series. I just felt I had to do this one because I felt fans got jipped out of this scene. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. BTW: I apologize if I Schuyler's name is spelled wrong anyway. I wrote the whole thing before I discovered I was spelling it wrong. I think I got all of them when I went back through. Sorry, if I missed any. **


End file.
